


Separate Ways

by Erbear



Category: B.A.P, GOT7, K-pop, VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, BTS is shit, Blood, Bottom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Bottom Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Bullying, Choking Kink, Clumsy Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Crossover Pairings, Fluff, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope-centric, Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster-centric, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Praise Kink, Sad Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Smitten Jeon Jungkook, Sweet Jeon Jungkook, bashing, smut later on, sweater paws
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:52:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erbear/pseuds/Erbear
Summary: Pillars are crumbling in BTS and Jungkook doesn't know if bonds will survive. All he knows is that he is split second from punching everyone who harms Namjoon and Hoseok.(BTS Bashing -JK,NJ,HS)





	1. Crumbling Pillars

Namjoon sighed as he scrolled through the comments under his selca, as usual, there were his fans but most of the comments were about other members, the majority were Taehyung’s and Jimin’s. He took a few screenshots of some of the comments directed at him to put into a folder to her himself up when he’s down, but his eyes kept drifting to the /hate/ all of the remarks against his face about how it didn’t fit the standard.

Suddenly the phone was yanked out of his hands, startled Namjoon glanced up at the perpetrator. Jungkook. The maknae gave a passing glance to what the leader was so hung up over and sighed heavily.

“Stop beating yourself up for their foolishness. You’re perfect the way you are Hyung.” Jungkook states as he locked the phone and plopped down beside Namjoon and gestured for the tv remote.

Namjoon nodded seldomly and handed Jungkook the remote. As Jungkook grabbed the remote Namjoon reposition himself on the couch in a position to make him seem smaller. Jungkook side eyed him and just moved closer to give him silent support.

Soon after the other members trickled into the living room, V and Jimin were joint at the hip as usual while Yoongi and Seokjin were arguing over Yoongi’s lack of meals. The last to enter was Hoseok, who looked visibly upset.

Hoseok made a beeline to the sofa that Namjoon and Jungkook regularly occupied, curling up on Jungkook’s side as if trying to leech off of his comfort.

Jungkook, who was watching the drama with the other two sets, absentmindedly rubbed circles into both Namjoon’s and Hoseok’s thighs. He hated moments like these when you realize that behind all of the fame, rotten spots still exist, the four other members just didn’t care outside of the activities like they showed outside of the cameras. Well, not that they didn’t /care/ it’s that they didn’t care about the other two rappers, who gets shit on regularly and always seem to be the brunt of their jokes.

It was eating at them slowly but surely. And Jungkook didn’t know how long this was going to last without clashing. Laughter startled Jungkook out of his thoughts and paused the intricate circles he was drawing on the two rappers beside him. Looking around he found the source of the loud laughter.

Taehyung was showing Jimin pictures off of his phone. Upon a flash of the screen, Jungkook realized it was a fancam of Hoseok.  
Most importantly it was of the stage that Hoseok missed his landing and fell. 

Jungkook knew it was a sore spot for Hoseok, he prided himself on his dance and to of slipped like that was a blow to him.   
Jungkook didn’t know why they were laughing over it when they should’ve known that it wasn’t a fun thing for Hoseok, but then again when did they ever care? What set him off was what Tae had said to Jimin after replaying the mistake over again.

“How is he the main dancer? It should be you Jimin, you’re obviously better.” Taehyung cackled as he clicked on another video, obviously not caring that Hoseok could clearly hear him.

Jungkook gripped at Hoseok’s thigh when he felt him jump slightly at the comment as if he was physically hit. Jungkook knew that with how hard he was gripping Hoseok that there would most likely be bruises later, but Jungkook didn’t know if he’d be able to hold himself back from doing something that’d show up on camera.

Jungkook glanced over at Hoseok knowing that the comment must’ve hurt him. Hoseok was almost all the way curled into Jungkook, his face hidden in Jungkook’s shoulder and hands bundled into the excess fabric of the white fabric of Jungkook’s hoodie.

It hurt Jungkook to see two of his precious hyungs hurting like this, at the hands of the other members and fans that treat them like shit. They were the reason he was in BTS to begin with, Namjoon was the sole reason he joined BigHit and Hoseok helped him throughout his trainee days when he wanted nothing but to quit.

He didn’t know when he became these two’s pillar and when the four other pillars crumbled, but Jungkook knew that he wasn’t going to crumble for them nor allow themselves to crumble either.


	2. Let's not get kicked from the group?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook is not amused

Jungkook sighed as he fiddled around will a stress ball one of the ARMYs gave him from their latest fansign. He knew he had to do /something/ about the behavior the other four were giving Namjoonie and Hoseokkie hyung. It just wasn’t right.

Jungkook decided that they weren’t going to stay in the joint house tonight and instead pull an all-nighter in Hongdae, Hoseok could do some street dancing and Namjoon would appreciate the art that Hongdae offered at nighttime.

All that Jungkook knew was that if he was forced to stay the night here someone would end up with a black eye. And that would not be easy to explain to Bang Shihyuk. 

Sighing Jungkook put his phone into his hoodie pocket and headed to the room that the three now shared since the others found it useless for him to have his own room if he was just going to get into Hoseok’s at the end of the night. 

Unsurprisingly you could hear Taehyung’s loud laughter echoing down the stairs, most likely playing games with Jimin again. Yoongi and Jin’s room is quiet as usual, the former probably snuck his way about to his studio.

When Jungkook reached the last room, also the furthest from the rest, he heard soft chatter. Not wanting to suddenly interrupt he leaned on the doorway watching the two.

Jungkook was soft at the sight before him.  
Hoseok was encased in a fluffy blue blanket huddled against Namjoon’s side. Namjoon was reading Damien out loud to Hoseok who turned the pages every so often since Namjoon’s other hand was encased in Hoseok’s who was playing with his fingers, sleepily blinking as Namjoon’s low voice started to act as a lullaby.

Jungkook knew that if it continued Hoseokkie would be knocked out soon. Not liking the fact he was about to ruin the soft scene Jungkook sighed. Walking up to the duo Jungkook put a bookmark in the spine of the book before taking it from Namjoon.

Namjoon confusedly looked up at the maknae, not understanding why he just did that.  
“C’mon up you two. We are pulling an all-nighter in Hongdae! Pack a spare set of clothes and chargers in case we need them, don’t forget your wallets~” Jungkook cheered as he bounced on the heels of his feet, Gucci shoes tapping the floor upon impact.

Hoseok blinked blearily up at the hyper maknae not understanding the sudden trip he was stating. “Why?” Hoseok groaned as he closed the blanket even more, also successfully entrapping Namjoon’s hand fully under Hoseok’s chin.

“Because I don’t want to punch someone and I don’t want to leave you two here without me hyung~!” Jungkook stated as he started to pout near the end. Simultaneously Namjoon and Hoseok shook their head and started untangling themselves from the Blue Blanket Of Doom™. Hoseok almost falling flat on his face at one point if it wasn’t for Jungkook catching him.

“I’ll meet you two outside~!” Jungkook cheered as he through his rupsack over his shoulder and bounced out the door, headphones that fell partially out of his pocket clacking the floor repeatedly.

Both Namjoon and Hoseok shared a dumbfounded expression before deciding they better do as he says before they get dragged out with nothing but what they were wearing.

Hoseok, knowing that Namjoon would probably buy stuff while there, stuffed an extra bag alongside his set of clothes and charger. His wallet was stuffed into his jacket alongside his phone.

Namjoon only packed a fresh shirt and socks alongside his charger. His wallet stuffed into his back pocket.

As the two made their way to the front door they could hear Jimin mimicking Namjoon’s vocals, in a not so pleasant way. Namjoon stopped and stared off into the distance willing himself not to run like a predator was hot on the preys tail.

Hoseok sighed and gripped Namjoon’s hand in an almost crushing way. He proceeded to tug Namjoon the rest of the way to the front door not caring that the next victim of Jimin’s vocal interpretation was of his own.

As they reached the front door Jungkook was standing there furiously typing away on his phone. From what Hoseok could make out it was his Group Chat the maknae shared with others of his birth year. 

The maknae soon shoved his phone away and glanced up to see them. Jungkook held the door open allowing the other two to go through first.

“Now onwards to Hongdae!!” the maknae cheered, clearly happy to get away from the joint house they all shared.


	3. A Night In Hongdae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asses are Slapped and Pinched in the Making

Namjoon gave a small sigh as the trio stepped off the train platform, the bitter air of the night hitting against their skin. Namjoon suddenly wished that he had brought a beanie, he didn’t think that far ahead apparently.

Jungkook who trailed out out the platform last shoved a spare beanie into Namjoon’s hands, chuckling at Namjoon’s perturbed expression.   
Namjoon Just huffed and shoved it over top of this messy hairdo, efficiently covering almost all of his hair but the fringe that escaped.

Hoseok was rocking on his heels watching the two interact with a fond expression on his face. Walking behind the two he linked arms with the two and started to drag them further into the Hongdae street life.

“Where to first?” Hoseok asked Jungkook thinking that the younger must’ve had some idea of a plan before dragging them out here, but the younger just shrugged and gave him a sheepish look.

“I didn’t think that far ahead, I just thought a night out would be good for us.” Jungkook states as he rubbed the nape of his neck with the hand that Hoseok wasn’t swinging around, cutely may Jungkook add.

Hoseok just laughed and started pulling the other two in a random direction. Turns out the random direction led them to a karaoke bar. Namjoon and Hoseok seemed hesitant remembering Jimin’s interpretation of their vocals but Jungkook proceeded to push them inside the doors of the building.

Jungkook knew wholeheartedly that Namjoon and Hoseok had awesome vocals, they sang out of tune a few times on camera for the sake of comedy but when they actually sang it’s beautiful. They weren’t Sopranos like most of the idols in K-Pop but that's what made Jungkook like listening to their vocals.

Namjoon shifted his weight as they stood at the counter to reserve a room for the three so no one else got out in their room. He didn’t feel comfortable in his own skin, he felt as if eyes were piercing into him even though most of the patrons were too engaged into their own circles or too tipsy from the supplied alcohol to care.

Namjoon knew it was silly but it was something he always dealt with, the constant feeling of being scrutinized. The constant feeling of tingling down his skin like a fleet of spiders taking over him. Namjoon was startled out of his thoughts when Hoseok suddenly jumped on Namjoon’s back, his sneakers hitting Namjoon’s thighs repeatedly before stilling.

Hoseok grinned and patted Namjoon’s chest where his hands laid. “Stop thinking so much Nams~!” He said as he plopped his chin atop the Beanie-clad head.

Namjoon sighed as Hoseok kicked as his thighs due to Jungkook’s bright idea to slap at Hoseok’s ass suddenly. Namjoon chuckled when Jungkook just gave Hoseok a chipmunk grin in return for Hoseok’s whining.

Jungkook turned his gaze at the chuckling rapper and proceeded to pinch his ass causing the taller to jump and startle Hoseok as well. Namjoon gave Jungkook a hurt look but then shook his head in astonishment. 

Jungkook held up a room pass to one of the karaoke rooms as well as three bags of sour gummy worms, which he would later regret as they would get stuck in his teeth while trying to sing.

Hoseok patted Namjoon’s butt in rapid succession before pointing in the air “Onwards my faithful steed!” causing Jungkook to curl his nose up in laughter. Meanwhile, Namjoon pinched at Hoseok’s thigh in retaliation. Hoseok whined into Namjoon’s beanie-clad hair.

“Mwuh~ why are you two picking on me?” Hoseok whined as he proceeded to mess up Namjoon’s beanie. He side-eyed Jungkook with revenge brewing in his eyes. “I’ll get you both back.” Hoseok pouted as they started to head to the room.

The karaoke room was pretty standard when it came to Hongdae, there were two levels to the room, the main room and a small loft accessed by a ladder, the one wall made up of glass to give you a view of the streets below.

Hoseok stood at the window watching the busy festivities down below, there was a group that was busking to a mix of popular songs. The crowd watching would sometimes do the fanchant to the song depending on the group or if the group busking was well known they’d do a different chant.

The food carts that littered the street offered many assortments of food, there was a potato swirl stand almost right across the karaoke building. Hoseok decided when they left they’d hit that place, screw his diet nobody cared anyway.

Jungkook has joined Hoseok in gazing at the street below and pointed out a lamb skewer shack nearby as well, suggesting that they should hit there as well. Namjoon was flicking through the song options before calling their attention to the screen.

“Hey! If I sing this you two dance along!” Namjoon stayed pointing at the screen that displayed [Red Velvet - Russian Roulette] knowing full well that the pace would be a bit too fast and high pitch for him to sing it good and in tune.

Jungkook knew this but also knew that Namjoon wanted to have fun and didn’t care about appearances right now. Deciding there was no harm he dragged Hoseok to stand at one side of the tv and him at the other so when the lyrics played Namjoon could still see the screen.

Namjoon was right that he was s going to be out of tune with the high pitch vocals but seeing both Hoseok and Jungkook have fun dancing to the girl group song made him happy. The way they dance was unique to themselves.  
Jungkook was a little harsher and overpowered with his moves for a girl group. But on the other side Hoseok flowed with the song keeping the girl group vibe with also being energetic like a puppy.

Namjoon honestly found this side of them cute, he always enjoyed sitting in the practice room watching them dance to girl groups for fun. Hell, he even enjoyed when they decided to teach him parts of it as well and didn’t laugh at him when he had trouble moving his body as well as Hoseok or pull off sharp moves like Jungkook.

By the time the song ended Namjoon had already opened a beer bottle which had gone in a circle of them drinking out of. Thanking the fact that Jungkook was no longer a minor.

“NamNams~ sing Sexy Bomb!!” Hoseok who was already /slightly/ tipsy pouted. Namjoon was just happy that it was a song more in his range, if not a little lower than his.

Fiddling around with the remote Namjoon finally got to the [D] section of the list.   
“Drug Restaurant.....ah found it!” Namjoon cheered as he found the listing for the song.

As Namjoon sang along with [lead singer] Hoseok swayed with the beat, slowly pulling Namjoon along to dance as he sang. Hoseok has kept Namjoon facing the screen in case he forgot any of the words, to which Namjoon was grateful for since he forgot the majority of the lyrics.

Soon time had passed, the trio successfully eating the gummy worms and butchering a lot of songs that they thought they knew but apparently had more words then they thought had. 

Soon it was nearing 12 a.m. and Hoseok wasn’t filled with just his serving of gummy worms. He glanced over to Namjoon who was watching Jungkook sing IU’s Marshmallow and   
gestured to the door.

“I’m going to go get some snacks, I’ll be back in a few minutes,” Hoseok said as he grabbed his wallet out of the bag as held up his cellphone. “Text me if you need me to pick up something.” Jungkook sent him a questioning glance when he opened the door but Hoseok just waved him off. “I’ll be back soon don’t worry!” He said to Jungkook who had paused the song in confusion.

Jungkook nodded and let it be since when they went out like this Hoseok usually did a run, not liking being cooped up in one room all the time. “Pick up some lamb skewers for me, please~!” Jungkook asked even though he knew Hoseok would anyways.

A while later both Namjoon and Jungkook regretted that decision.


	4. Of Blood Soaked Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood Ahead!! Sorry for not updating yesterday, I've been dealing with harassment on Twitter and was under the process of building up a new account!

Hoseok was in the convenience store paying for the drinks, having gotten tired of the karaoke bar's drinks, when he heard trampling and then a loud crack.

Suddenly he could hear everything and nothing at the same time. Ringing suddenly filling his ears with a rush. Hoseok grabbed onto the counter feeling dizzy, eyes gripped shut from the dizziness. When opening his eyes he was confronted with red dripping, covering parts of the counter.

The cashier’s muffled yells made no sense, but Hoseok knew it wasn’t directed towards him, well not all the way at least. Hoseok let go of the counter, which only services to make him even more unstable and touched the back of his neck. He pulled away with a wince, looking at his hands all he could see was red, blood.

The person who was responsible for the action had fled, but some more lucid spectators were able to apprehend the man. Hoseok crashed down to his knees, which protested heavily, fumbling to grab at his phone but his blood covered hands making it too hard for his shaking hands to grip.

The cashier was beside him suddenly, already have called the cops, telling him to calm down and breathe regularly. Hoseok nodded slightly, trying not to pass out. The ringing persisted it was too much for Hoseok.

His neck, head, and face were stinging from his sweat getting into the lacerations. Glancing to the side Hoseok found the culprit of the cuts, a broken glass bottle, maybe a beer or wine, which was empty, by the fact no alcohol was spilled suggested it was empty prior to breaking.

The cashier held a cloth against the biggest cut, which was located mostly on the nape of his neck, trying to stall the blood while waiting for the ambulance. 

Hoseok rubbed his at his face, feeling the cuts protest, this was not what Hoseok wanted. This wasn’t supposed to happen! Hoseok could vaguely feel the stinging tears cutting a path through his blood-soaked face. He felt dirty, clean, clean, clean all he wanted to do was be clean. The blood caking his skin made him feel like he was drowning. Each movement caused him to be hyper-aware of the blood and pieces of glass in his neck and face. 

Hoseok finally got a hold of his phone and sent a quick message to the Group chat stating he was probably going to the nearest hospital when he hit sending the phone agent crashing down into the puddle of blood and glass beside him.

All of a sudden Hoseok couldn’t see anything and all was quiet. 

The group chat got the text, sure, but only two members cared. The others filling the chat with emojis carrying two different conversations. Namjoon and Jungkook, on the other hand, felt like an ice bucket was dropped over their heads. They didn’t know what to do, the other members didn’t care. They didn’t know if they should contact Bang Shihyuk first or get to the hospital and then do so.

Giving up on deciding the duo quickly ran outside, the karaoke song still blaring, and hailed a taxi. Namjoon was biting at his nails in worry, not knowing how to handle the onslaught of worry. 

Jungkook, on the other hand, called the CEO and told him about the text. The CEO said he’ll try to make it there as soon as possible. Jungkook was about to send a message to the Group Chat but paused and closed his phone. If they were going to ignore Hoseok’s message then he wasn’t sure they’d pay attention to his. They could hear it from the CEO later. He wasn’t in the mood to contact them.

When they arrived at the Hospital they stood at the front desk waiting to get the room number. The lady at the front desk recognized them and obviously recognized why they were here when they said Hoseok’s name.

“Floor 3 Room 132: Patient Jung Hoseok.” She said gesturing to the elevators. The duo nodded and thanked her quietly. The wait in the elevator was tense, unbearable even. 

When they arrived at the right room it Hoseok was been evaluated, so they sat outside the room on the bench. They don’t know how much time passed but after a while, they saw Shihyuk stroll up, an anxious expression filled his face.

“Any news?” The older man asked as he sat down on the bench across from them. Namjoon sighed and shook his head “They are evaluating still, I think.” Namjoon said as he scrunched his hands in his hair.

As if those where the manic words the doctor finally left the room with a clipboard.


	5. Of Plots and Spare Rooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook is lucky he has that bunny smile, or else he might've not gotten away with it

The doctor stood in front of the trio, the older two standing in front of him while the youngest was pacing back and forth as he relayed the information.

“Small concussion, so no strenuous activities like dancing and such, the cuts on his neck and face may need stitches and are going to scar.” The doctor stated to the CEO, who nodded already thinking of ways to make arrangements for the dancer.

Jungkook, on the other hand, all he could hear was [Concussion, no dancing, will scar] already knowing that Hoseok will be hit hard from this and the other’s back at the dorm will make his hellish. The thing is he couldn’t take Hoseok out of the equation without leaving Namjoon to the wolves. 

His mind was running a mile a minute, and then suddenly all became clear when his phone dinged with two messages, one from his group chat with Got7’s Maknae line and one from Vixx’s Hyuk.

Deciding to look at Hyuk’s first since the Vixx’s maknae rarely messaged him, everything was clicking into place.

[From: Jolly Green Hyuk  
Hey~~ so Ravi wanted to ask if Namjoon can come over and help out with songwriting but he is too scared to!]

Jungkook glanced up at the CEO before beginning to plot his course of action. He knew the CEO was soft for him and the two rappers, so he wouldn’t be in /too/ much trouble. 

[To: Jolly Green Hyuk  
Keep him with Vixx until further notice and he’ll be happy to] 

Jungkook didn’t care that he was going behind the member’s backs, this was for their health and his sanity. 

Now Hoseok’s departure had been a plan he was already working out since a few days ago. Hoseok was a soft skinned person and the taunting from the others wasn’t going to go well for long.

[Maknaes Unite! GC:  
SunnyHunny: Is everything ok?  
HitTheStage: Why don’t you just come already?!  
SunnyHunny: Ya! Don’t push it, it might now be the right time!  
MuscleCookie: (typing....)  
MuscleCookie: Hoseok was assaulted, when he’s discharged we are heading to your dorm. Namjoon will be staying with Vixx in their dorm.] 

Jungkook looked up at the CEO who was frantically trying to come up with commendations from the rapper. The elder looked slightly distraught, not over the loss of possible money but for the rapper. The two rappers were like his sons, they even treated him like a father(Kookie did so as well but not as strongly and Namjoon and Hoseok). 

“CEO-nim, things have gone bad in the dorm so us three will be relocating.” Both Shihyuk and Namjoon turned to him so fast that Jungkook was worried they’d have to be hospitalized for whiplash. 

Namjoon sputtered at the suddenness of the statement. “W-Where are we going on such short notice?” His mind running a mile a minute trying to figure out what connections the maknae used to pull this so fast. 

Just as Jungkook was about to reply his phone dinged again showing a reply from Hyuk.

[Jolly Green Giant:  
Namjoon Hyung(?)? Staying? In this crazy dorm?? We’d love to have him!!]

Jungkook absently replied to the two in front of him as he sent a thank you message to the other. “Namjoon-Hyung will be with Vixx and helping them with songwriting and Hoseok and I will be with Got7 in their dorm.” 

Namjoon calmed slightly that it was at least a group he was on good terms with. He didn’t talk much to them other than Leo who met up with him to get coffee every so often. The elder is a pillar for him, quiet sure but he made sure Namjoon was being taken care of. To be honest, if Jungkook hadn't volunteer him to songwrite then Leo might've just kidnapped him after a while.

Shihyuk looked slightly displeased that Jungkook went behind his back but he knew that deep down if they stayed in the dorms that BTS would be coming to an end, quickly. "Don't go behind my back again, you hear young man?" he slightly scolded the youngin'.

Jungkook gave his signature smile and quickly shot a text message to the Maknae Gc and to Hyuk.

[To: Jolly Green Hyuk  
Also, tell Leo not to pamper Namjoon-hyung too much? I swear he can be Namjoon has caught his habit of biting from him.]

[Maknae GC  
MuscleKook: It's official me and Hoseokkie-hyung will be there when he's discharged. NO roughhousing with him!!  
SuunyHunny: (typing.....)  
SunnyHunny: there's going to be a reality show going on in the dorm a little later maybe a month or two? We'll try not to bother him if he's too injured when that occurs!  
HitTheStage: You two will be sharing a room, we cleaned out one of the spares, Jaebum-hyung sends his regards as well!  
MuscleKook: Thank you guys, btw where is BamBam?  
NineIncher: I'm here! I'm helping Jinyoung-hyung make food to take up to Hoseok later!]

The thought of Hoseok sent a sharp pain through his heart. If only he didn't let him go alone.


	6. Jinyoung and the Teddy Bear Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bambam throws Yugyeom to the wolves... i mean fans to complete this mission.

Bambam watched as Jinyoung made a bento box for the fellow idol that laid knocked out in a hospital bed. The mother figure of Got7 was fretting around mumbling rapidly under his breath dictating what was going to happen when the two idols move in. 

Bambam was startled when a wooden spoon suddenly appeared in his field of vision. Leaning backward away from the spoon he looked up to see Jinyoung staring at him. 

Jinyoung tapped the spoon against the palm of his hands before motioning to the living room. “Go to the nearby shop and get me a giant Teddy Bear.... the biggest you can find, take my wallet and Yugyeom, can’t stand his pacing any longer.” Jinyoung started muttering again leaving the younger blinking owlishly.

Bambam glanced over at Yugyeom who was slowly wearing a hole in the carpet before grabbing the wallet that was sitting on the tv stand. “Yah! C’mon we’re going shopping.” Bambam tugged at Yugyeom’s pant loops before pushing him towards the door.

Yugyeom confusedly followed Bambam out the door after shoving on a pair of shoes. “Where are we going all of a sudden?” the maknae trotted after the other as they started down the street, absently waving to the agahse that littered the street outside their dorm. 

Bambam looked and waved at the girls, and a few boys, before answering Yugyeom. “Jinyoung-hyung has sent us on a mission to find a giant teddy bear for Hoseok-hyung, and you were wearing on his nerves so he sent you along with me.” Yugyeom pouted slightly at the answer. 

“Teddy bear? Hoseok-hyung isn’t a kid though, why get him a teddy bear?” Yugyeom asked questioning the elder’s sanity. “I mean the trope is to get a teddy bear for the injured but usually you’d just get a small one since they usually end up trashed.” 

Bambam shrugged at the question as he hailed a taxi. I don’t know, to be honest, Jinyoung-hyung is closer to Hoseok-hyung than most of us. Maybe Hoseok-hyung likes Teddy Bears?” He said as he rocked from foot to foot getting slightly impatient that a taxi hasn’t come yet.

Yugyeom cocked his head in wonder but his thoughts were halted when a taxi finally arrived. “How big are you thinking we should get?” Yugyeom asked because even though Jinyoung-hyung said the biggest they both knew they weren’t since Korea had some Giant teddy bears. 

Bambam gestured out the size roughly. “Maybe to my waist or something like that so Jinyoung-hyung doesn’t nag at us for not looking for bigger.” Yugyeom nodded in agreement knowing how the elder got.

A few more minutes later the taxi finally stopped at the toy store. Yugyeom sighed as he finally stretched his legs out, the taxi not being so spacious as the van they usually took. The toy store Bambam directed the taxi driver to was one of the bigger toy stores in Seoul. Well, one of the bigger toy stores that carried more that one set of characters.

Bambam held the door open for Yugyeom “Yah! Stop dallying and get a move on!” Yugyeom shook himself out of the daze he was in and followed Bambam into the store.


	7. Of Forgotten Texts and Bento Boxes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating quicker, my harraser found my new twitter account.. but i decided not to keep running. I hate confrontation but he keeps finding me.
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Ok, BamBam may have forgotten to send the text, but it's not his fault, right? I mean having two gaint ass plushies in a taxi occupied by two people is crowded. 
> 
> BamBam just wants to sleep

Hongbin startled slightly at the knocking on the door. Nobody was planned to come today, but then again the other could’ve just forgotten to tell him. Wouldn’t surprise him honestly, the others have a lacking memory at times. 

Hongbin looked into the surveillance camera installed but all he could see was an up-close view of a Teddy Bear’s face. “Who is it?” Hongbin asked as he pressed down the intercom button. 

“It’s me BamBam! I’m dropping off a gift for Namjoon.” The surprise visitor said as they stood sideways trying to look at the camera. Hongbin stood there for a second trying to process it but decided it was just something the others haven’t told him yet.... again. 

The door clicked as he hit the button on the panel. Hongbin opened the door, allowing the other idol into place down the plushie, that was a lot bigger in person, in the hall. 

“I’m just gonna assume this is something I’ll be told of soon,” Hongbin stated as he patted the plushie’s head. Yugyeom who had trotted in after BamBam nodded. Hongbin scrutinized the baby blue ribbon. “Almost looks like a baby shower gift, not going to lie.” Yugyeom gave a laugh at Hongbin’s statement.

“It does but BamBam thinks Namjoon-hyung will like it” Yugyeom stated as he prodded at BamBam’s side. Bambam prodded back at Yugyeom in retaliation.

Hongbin gave a chuckle at their bickering and picked up the giant plushie. “I’ll go put this in Leo’s room for now. Does the other’s no you were dropping this off?” He asked as he led them into the living room.

Bambam rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. “I may have forgotten to text Leo that I was dropping it off now.” 

Hongbin chuckled and shook his head slightly.   
“I’ll be sure to tell him that it was dropped off. Want something to drink?” He nodded in understanding when the two stated they would just pick something up to drink when they left.

~*~ 

Jaebum stood at the side of the hospital bed. The figure lying there still didn’t look like the bright sunny figure he knew. It didn’t look right, foreign even. It unnerved him, he didn’t like this.

He glanced up at Jinyoung who was placing the bento box in the mini fridge that comes in all hospital rooms. The younger was holding onto this better than him, then again he always seemed to be better with emotions.

Jinyoung stood opposite of Jaebum, evaluating the damage done to Hoseok. The lacerations still an ugly pink-purple hue, a color that could look pretty if it wasn’t marring the boy’s skin. 

The cut on Hoseok’s neck was stitched shut as well as a few on his cheekbones. The scarring possibility was sadly high, something all idols dreaded when they got injured. 

Youngjae and Jungkook walked in talking in hushed whispers trying not to interrupt or bother anyone. The two stopped at the foot of the hospital bed. Jungkook’s hand patted at Hoseok’s foot mindlessly, not hard enough to bring Hoseok out of his sleep. 

“How long did the doctor say he’d be in here?” Jaebum asked the younger who stared blankly at the unconscious figure. A few seconds passed by and Jaebum almost assumed the younger didn’t even hear him.

“A week or so.” Jungkook said in a hushed tone as if he wasn’t trusting in his voice. Jaebum nodded understandingly, a week should allow for them to get things situated. Jungkook could get their stuff from BTS’ dorm to theirs during this time. That way Hoseok wouldn’t be too confused and pushed around when he finally comes to.

Jaebum glanced at Jinyoung before nodding at Youngjae. "Take Youngjae and start packing up your three things. Hakyeon and Taekwoon-hyung has been notified that Namjoon will be heading there in the upcoming days. Probably have a room cleared out for his stuff." Youngjae and Jungkook nodded in understanding.

As the two headed out the door Jaebum handed Youngjae his credit card. "Get something into his stomach, yours as well, the poor boy is stress out and if we aren't careful he'll have a head of grey hair soon." Jaebum cracked a joke and pushed the bewildered band member out the door.

Jinyoung glanced up at the door when it closed, leaving the two with the unconscious man. "You think he'll recover from this, mentally that is?" Jinyoung asked as he sat down on the side of the bed, affectionately running his hand through the older's hair. 

Jaebum sighed and slightly shook his head. "Honestly, I don't think so, or at not fully at least." He gave the bed a forlorn look. "But leaving that dorm will be a step in the healing process. If left there I think he'd just slowly wither away." Jaebum and the others only knew what was going on because of Jungkook and his worrying text being sent to the maknae line over the past year or so. 

Jinyoung sadly nodded, not liking the truth that was being spilled from the leader's lips. "But he's on the path of recovery that's all that matters now. A growing tree can start to curve, but one can build a support system for the tree. We will be there for him where the others have failed on him." Jinyoung stated, his fingers never halting from twirling the other's hair, something Jungkook had told them Hoseok liked.

Jaebum nodded and plopped down in the chair beside the window, not so gracefully but there was no one there to scold him on the uncouth act. "We are gonna have to be a damn good support system. Who knows what mindset he's actually in, we may have got some tidbits from Jungkook but we don't know how much further rooted his pain truly is.


	8. Protective Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only thing saving the member's of BTS from broken noses is his image.

Youngjae stared down at the two ice coffees he was carrying into the dorm room that the three BTS members shared. The room was spotless, which would speed up the packing process. 

Jungkook Notes his expression and gestured towards the bed “Hoseok is a bit OCD about the cleanliness of the room. Well, the dorm really. Anyways might as well start with packing the clothes and bedding.” 

The process took a few hours, but thankfully the other BTS members were out wherever they fancied leaving them to their “cleaning” Jungkook and Bang PD-nim didn’t tell the other’s was happening, and Jungkook honestly didn’t care.

Got7’s managers were helping carry the boxes into a rented truck while the two carried the few things that weren’t fitting. “So how are promotions going?” Jungkook asked giving Youngjae a side glance as they got into the van that was parked behind the truck. 

Youngjae shrugged before answering. “About the same as normal, almost over though. Kinda sad about that, but we have a reality show about to start in the upcoming month or so.” He shoved the forgotten seatbelt on when the van started to move.

Jungkook nodded before losing track of time by staring out of the window. He was startled back into reality by the manager opening his door. “Ah, sorry about that.” He nodded at the manager in apology. 

The manager waved it off and held the door open for him. “It’s ok almost forgot you two were back here. Anyways you two will be staying in a room together near Bambam and Yugyeom.” The manager stated as he closed the van door behind the idol.

Jungkook nodded in contemplation he didn’t know what the layout of the dorm was but he’ll figure it out. Anything was better than that dorm. 

Youngjae dragged the younger into the dorm, waving at the confused fans that littered around the building. The fans squealed, as usual, Jungkook waved as well but soon disappeared into the dorm.

Mark was sitting on the living room couch playing on his phone when they walked in. “Where’s Jackson at? I thought he was here with you?” Youngjae asked confused that the elder wasn’t here with Mark.

Mark closed his webpage before glancing up. “He’s out with Namjoon comforting him. You know how those two are close.” Mark explained before getting up to direct the two.  
“You and Namjoon will be sharing the room at the end of the hall. There’s a closet in there that should be big enough for you two to share.” He waved his hand at the hallway gesturing to the door he was talking about. 

“Now let’s get your guy’s stuff in there, we can later separate out Namjoon’s stuff to send over to the Vixx dorm.”

~*~

Jackson stared pitifully at his close friend that was nursing a hot cocoa. He hated what the other was going through. He didn’t deserve this, and honestly, he wished this had occurred sooner. It was a toxic relationship that was brewing in the BTS dorm, the two rappers getting the brunt of it. 

He was happy that at least Jungkook was sane enough to help them. If the two didn’t have Jungkook, Jackson couldn’t say if the two would still be as sane as they are now.

Namjoon glanced up at him from the hot chocolate, not really wanting to talk. But he didn’t know what else to do. “So what’s going to happen now?” He hates how insecure he felt, how small his voice was compared to usual. But then again how much of that image was real?

Jackson sat his phone down, dismissing a text he got from his messenger. “We’ll take it one step at a time, Jungkook and Youngjae are cleaning out your dorm room, while Hoseok and him settle in our dorm, you’ll be settled in Vixx’s. Leo-hyung is excited to have you stay there.” Jackson watched as the other slightly loosened the tension in his shoulders. 

He didn’t like this, not at all. Honestly, if it wouldn’t scar Got7 and his image he’d probably punch a certain group of people in the face. He could already imagine the crunch of a nose or two. 

Namjoon stared at the steaming cup as he nodded in understanding. “I wonder how that’s going to play out.” He mumbled at the liquid slowly ate away at the whipped cream on top.

Jackson took a sip out of his coffee and stared out the window. “Who knows, but almost anything will be better than what was.” He grumbled out.

Namjoon nodded as he sipped at the hot liquid, only slightly burning his tongue.


	9. Wiggling Toes and Asshat CEO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon's thighs are ticklish so stop wiggling your goddamn toes.
> 
> Her heels clacked as it led up to his hospital room.
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Sorry for the wait, I've been working on a TON of fanart so i haven't been writing as much

Leo glanced at the young rapper idol. Another person he could corrupt in his ways. He may have failed with Ken but he shall not fail with the recent addition to the dorm, he needs someone to help make N’s life miserable with him. But his luck will be that Namjoon will be returning the heavy dose of affection Hakyeon tends to dole out. Shucks.

At least he already corrupted him into biting people. Maybe he can terrorize at least one of the members maybe Hyuk? Or Hongbin? 

The person of His interest, Namjoon, was curled up on the couch, half way on the giant teddy bear. His Ryan covered phone was haphazardly sitting on the bear’s head. The owner of said phone wasn’t too caring since he was asleep. 

The phone vibrated but didn’t alert anyone nor awaken the younger due to the stuffed toy eating up the vibrations. Leo strutted up to the phone to make sure it wasn’t anything important. Upon seeing it was just a notification for the lad’s game he sat it down on a safer spot, aka an end table.

Leo took a good look at the young rapper, who was even younger than a good majority of the group, but that was good since the youngin’s need some more /friends/ closer to their age Namjoon’s face was smoothed out in a peaceful trance of sleep. No wrinkles littered his face. He almost looked like nothing had bothered him in his life.

Leo sighed as he brushed a part of the sleeping man’s hair out of his face. Slightly tickling the younger‘s face by the sign of his nose scrunching. 

Namjoon blearily blinked, slowly gaining recollection of where he was. He rubbed his eyes, slightly smearing the old eyeliner. Leo almost felt as if he was watching a small child, Namjoon shouldn’t be this cute... it should be illegal. 

“How long was I out, Hyung?” His voice was only deepened and roughened from his time sleeping. Leo stored his thought for later to add to the list of reasons why Namjoon must be a manufactured robot because no one should be this perfect. 

“A few hours didn’t have it in me to wake you up, though it probably would’ve been better If you had slept in a bed and not on the couch.” Leo gave a slight chuckle as he ruffled the younger’s hair, the younger gave an aspirated sigh as the elder messed with his hair, resigning himself to the elder’s petting.

Leo sighed as he straightened the locks of hair that sat under his hair, just allowing the feeling of hair run through his fingers. “The other members are out right now but should be back soon. They probably will be bringing back some chicken with them for us to eat.”

Namjoon nodded as he picked up his phone, absentmindedly tapping in the password. “Did anyone call or text while I was asleep?” He asked despite not seeing any notifications. 

Leo shook his head “Only a game notification, nobody contacted you otherwise.” He plopped down beside Namjoon, pulling out his own phone. Clicking on Twitter he waited for his SNS to load. 

“What are your fans saying?” Leo asked the other, slightly tucking his sock covered toes under the other’s warm thigh. Namjoon slightly lifted his thigh to allow the older without being tickled by wiggling toes.

Namjoon sighed as his phone went black. “It’s split, to be honest, half of them are supportive while once again half are in favor of the ones we left. Nothing new really.” 

Leo sighed in aspiration “Starlights are happy with the news of you staying with us for the most part. I can already tell the fan sites will be happy.” 

“Hopefully.... now stop wiggling your toes Hyung!” 

~*~ 

Jisoo tapped her foot nervously on the elevator floor. A flower bouquet cradled haphazardly in her arm. Fingernails tapping a repetitive melody against a phone screen. She usually didn’t meet up with her friend, too worried about scandals. But today she was worried for him, he was a true friend and hearing that he was hurt scared her, even if she wouldn’t admit that.

The elevator dinged, signaling that it stopped. She let the two elders get in before getting off of the elevator. The flowers almost falling due to her mind being elsewhere.

“132....132....132.... Ah- here we go!” She mumbled to herself as she scanned for His room. Once in front of the door she stood nervously, unsure of herself. Was this a good idea? She almost wanted to dart away, maybe if she didn’t see his face it wouldn’t be real. Maybe she would wake up and it’d just be a bad dream.

She stood there for a few more seconds, gathering courage, finally, she gently pulled the door open. The Tv was creating a distant background noise, but all she could focus on was the body laying cocooned in white, his skin contrasting the lack of color.

She didn’t like this. Jisoo was never good with her friends being hurt, it always reminded her of the fragility of life. If she had her way her dear friend would be bubble wrapped and hidden away, only allowed access by approved friends. But alas that couldn’t be done, the most she could do would be to be there for him. Guiding him along just like he did for her before.

“Seokie Oppa, you know how I feel about hospitals. Get better soon so we can hang out more, maybe you can finally show me that movie you’ve been talking about? But we can’t do that if you're still in here.” Jisoo placed the flowers on the bedside table as she took in his face. Her fingertips ran along the plan of his hand. 

Jisoo glanced down and gently intertwined their hands, his hand soft and warm against her but slack in a numbing way. She hated hospitals.

~*~ 

Twitter was in an uproar with different scandals, trending on both Twitter and Naver was similar stores:

“BTS Disbanding?!”  
“BTS’ Jung Hoseok Attacked (check for more)”  
“BTS Split!”

But one had YG in a tiff:  
“BlackPink Jisoo And BTS Jhope DATING?!”  
Jisoo, on the other hand, was slightly amused, you go to see a man once in the hospital and suddenly your dating him. The fans logic amused her sometimes. The backlash shouldn’t be too bad if she played along.... it would mean that she could see him more often.. 

She pouted when YG talked about the dating ban. He wasn’t going to make a statement (as usual he wants nothing to do with his idol’s scandals) but he dissuaded her from contacting Hoseok in public eye. Which Jisoo frankly decided was bullshit. If the public sees them as an “item” then she is gonna take what she can get and get the most out of it.

Seeing the same faces every day is tiring, frankly. Plus Hoseok could do with more positive support anyways. If YG wants to be pissed at her then maybe he should be a better CEO.


End file.
